


Cookie or: Two Dudes, One Catholic Alter

by NicoNarratives



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Catholic, M/M, an old man kept looking over my shoulder but jokes on him cause i typed it in white font, i wrote this in a church, no really, sacrilege fer shur, sex on an alter table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNarratives/pseuds/NicoNarratives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catholic friend suggested two dudes touching dongs on a Catholic church alter, and I said Yeah Sure Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie or: Two Dudes, One Catholic Alter

Anthony threw Toby onto the alter, forcing the cloth askew and completely knocking over one (thankfully unlit) candle.

"You are one fucked up cookie," Anthony hissed.

Toby shrugged, wrinkling the alter cloth beneath him, and said, "'Cookie' is an extremely unsexy word."

"Having sex in a church should be unsexy."

Toby sprawled over the table, shirt hitched over one pale hip. He glanced up from behind dark eyelashes and his voice barely reached Anthony's ears. "But it is, isn't it?"

The syrupy heat pooling in his gut, a stark contrast to the electric hum Toby's look inspired in his veins, agreed. But Anthony said nothing save for a growl that had Toby laughing. The alter creaked ominously when Anthony joined Toby. He froze. The table was solid, heavy wood and didn't shift beneath their combined weight.

"How much time do we have?" Anthony, pissed that even now he couldn't ruffle Toby, yanked his belt loops and ground their hips together.

Toby's eyelids fluttered and Anthony counted it as a victory. Whatever he said earlier, there was still appeal to this. Anthony rolled his hips when Toby didn't answer quickly enough.

"E-evening mass is in two hours. People start coming in like an hour, though," Toby said quickly.

"You know we can't clean this thing in that time, right?" Anthony said, voice tight.

"Then don't make a fucking mess."

Anthony gave a particularly hard thrust, pushing Toby farther, and whoops, there went the other candle. He bent low and ran his teeth over Toby's Adam's apple. "Maybe. But I'm not the one who worships here. How much fun would you have explaining yourself to your priest?"

"Exactly none, though the threat is half the lure."

"Again; Fucked up cookie."

"Shut up and touch me."

Anthony wanted to clap his hands and shout, "Amen!" but instead a growl eked from his throat and he found himself flushing fully against Toby. Whatever. Plenty of time for jokes when they weren't about to get caught half naked together on the alter of a Catholic church. He hoped baby Jesus was covering his eyes. 

Anthony tangled one hand in Toby's hair and with the other unzipped his own jeans. He licked Toby's neck once more before sliding their lips together. Toby was a mean kisser, all teeth and tongue. Kissing maybe wasn't the word for it. Toby sunk his teeth into Anthony's bottom lip and released it almost immediately to lick the pain away. Good thing they weren't staying for mass, because his lips were going to tell the whole story without a word said.

Giving himself a quick stroke through his boxers, Anthony wondered if they shouldn't just do it like this. The cleanup would be a bitch, but at least nothing would get on the alter cloth. He unbuttoned Toby's pants and dragged the zipper down.

Anthony jerked back, chin ducked to see and eyes wide, "Oh, fuck you!"

Toby blinked languidly at him (and how the hell did someone even do that?) and drawled, "That is sort of the idea, yeah." At least his voice was shaky and his words breathy.

"Who the hell agrees to answer the church's phone for the day and shows up without underwear?"

"Me," and with that Toby grabbed Anthony's neck and pulled him back down, swallowing any complaints. He rolled his hips up, cock sliding smoothly against the cotton covering Anthony's.

Fuck cleanup, Anthony thought and shoved down his boxers. Velvety heat pressed up against him and he whined in the back of his throat, which Toby would mock him for later but here and now made him shiver and buck. Anthony spit into his palm and pulled them both in a long stroke. 

He liked to watch Toby break down when they did this. Watch as his chest shook with shuddering breaths and increasingly shaky hands grasped the cloth. Listen as he began to swear in between wet gasps and, best of all, desperate pleas and "I love you"s falling from his lips like diamonds.

Anthony would bet serious money that Toby was getting off imagining those pews full and aghast (because he was seriously a freak), but that was alright. After all, Anthony got off knowing that in Toby's sick little fantasy (and in this sick reality) it was Anthony Toby wanted above, against, and with him. It was Anthony he swore he loved after they came and again later that night as they fell asleep together. It was Anthony he chose to share this experience with.

In the end, they managed to escape with the alter no worse for wear, but Toby had a harder time explaining the broken candles.


End file.
